


kiss me

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, but also gay, lapslock, this is. rly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: joshua just wants kisses from his boyfriend





	kiss me

“good morning, sunshine!” jisoo yelled, wrapping his arms around jeonghan’s body. he and jeonghan have been dating for quite a while now, long enough to get their own place together. jisoo loved spending every minute possibly with his boyfriend. although jeonghan wasn’t one to show affection so easily without getting embarrassed, jisoo loved to poke fun at him for it.

the last thing jeonghan wanted to be awaken by was his sweet boyfriend calling him petnames. jisoo knew how much they made jeonghan flustered, even a simply ‘babe’ would make jeonghan’s face turn red.

it was hard for jeonghan to express his feelings, not just towards his boyfriend, but in general. he was never the type to share them with others until he met the rest of his friends, including jisoo. they taught him that it was okay, its normal, but somewhere inside him there was a little bit of anxiety holding him back.

“jeonghannie, wake up,” jisoo said as he began to shake his boyfriend’s body a bit, “wake up my sleepy prince, i need your kisses.” he snuggled his head into the crook of jeonghan’s neck leaving trails of soft kisses. jeonghan felt his face start to heat up and jisoo knew this very well. he was getting the exact reaction he wanted out of his shy boyfriend.

“shua, you know i’m awake so stop with the nicknames already!” jeonghan replied, gently pushing the pink haired boy off of him, sitting up and looking down at him. there was a pout of jisoo’s face after he was pushed off of jeonghan. he decided to sit up besides him, taking his hand into his and bringing up to his lips, pressing his soft lips against them to give him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short ? ? i haven't wrote anything in a while n_n the ending kinda sucks but i'll write smth else soon that Won't Suck


End file.
